Two Beds And A Coffee Machine
by Aloh Dark
Summary: A short fic about Tai and Yamato's releationship. Tai bastardation. Angst Yama. I was really really incredible sad when I wrote this. I don't think I'm going to write for a while. So think of this as a going away fic.


Two Beds And A Coffee Machine by Aloh Dark

And she takes another step

Slowly she opens the door

Check that he is sleeping

Pick up all the broken glass 

And furniture on the floor

H always gets violent when he's mad. I'm surprised the cops haven't come this time. Guess the neighbors finally gave up. I don't know what they think about us but frankly I don't care. I've been with him since we were 14. I guess that would make it 15 years. I've loved him for 15 years. I've seen all he has and he still scares me when he gets like this. He never was like this before. But when his sister died I guess a part of him broke. A part that I wasn't able to fix. But still these violent out burst are unnecessary. All they do is break my heart along with the furniture. Why can't he see what he's doing to me? To us?

Been up half the night screaming

Now it's time to get away

Pack up the kids in the car

Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write

Tonight it was so much worse. It was our brand new home. Everything new. It was the perfect place to continue raising our adoptive kids. But all the promise of a fresh start was shattered. I think he broke one of the bones in my face when he hit me. I don't think I can stand this any longer. I'm going to have to get away before he hurts one of the kids. I can't keep hiding this. The others are starting to notice. I mean it's kinda hard to miss the purple marks on my face. They may have bought the lie about me being clumsy in the beginning but not now. I just can't look Jyou in the face anymore when he looks my bruises over. I'm surprised he hasn't called the cops about this yet. I just can't stand this anymore. 

Another ditch in the road 

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Wonder how I ever made it through

I had to leave. I love him so very much but I couldn't let him hurt me anymore. Jyou and Koushiro are even more worried about me now that I asked if the kids and I could stay with them for a while. I'm so sorry. But I just couldn't risk getting even more hurt. He came for me in the rain. He looked so heartbroken. And he promised that he's stop. I should have known that it wouldn't work. But I love him so much. Even now after all he's done. I still love him with all my heart.

And there are children to think of

Babies asleep in the back seat

Wonder how they'll ever make it 

Through this living nightmare

But the mind is an amazing thing

Full of candy dreams and new toys 

I've left again. He's asleep. I just finished cleaning up and packing. The little ones are in the car. Our six year old sitting in the front asleep next to me. They're all such angels. I don't know how they've stayed so innocent and pure but they have. I can't even dream of how they've stayed kids through all of this. We've been on the road now for two days and all they've asked for are new toys and candy. But our eldest knew that they wouldn't be getting any for a while and asked me why you acted the way you did on those nights. I couldn't give him the answer. I don't even know. I don't even know if you still love me. All I know is that I still love you but I can never go back to you.

And another cheep hotel

Two beds and a coffee machine

But there are groceries to buy

And she knows she'll have to go home 

I have the children asleep but I can't. Tomorrow I'm leaving you for good. I'm getting out of the country. All we are doing is visiting Mimi and Sora in America. We had talked about doing that for so long. But we can't do it together. I'm crying it hurts so much to leave you. I don't know what lie I'll tell them about why you aren't with me. But I have a fourteen-hour flight to think it over. An hour for every happy year we've been together. I know we've been together fifteen years but how can you say that this past year has been a happy one? One day I might go back but not until I feel like I can.

Another ditch in the road 

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Wonder how I ever made it through

Mimi and Sora are sorry to see us leave. But it's time to go back. We've been away from Tokyo for six years and I long to see Mother Japan again. You should see the kids now. They've grown so much. Our twelve-year-old acts just like you did when you were his age. Always talking and stubborn as hell. He even has his hair like yours. All out, up and wild. He reminds me of you so much even though he was adopted. I don't know what has happened to you in these past six years but I don't know if I want to find out.

Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write 

Another lonely highway in the black of night

There's hope in the darkness 

You know you're gonna make it

I can still remember the days when we'd fight. I remember every word and every swing. I can still remember the sounds of our things hitting the walls after you threw them. I remember the look of sadness in our friends' eyes when they saw me the next day. I would be red eyed from crying and bruised from your hands. But I have a new life now. I love you still. But I know that I can make it without you. I've supported our children for the past six years with very little help from anyone. I know that I can do nearly anything. But I still love you.

Another ditch in the road 

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Selling fortress built to last

No matter what comes my way I can deal with it. Our children will help me when I need it. But I'll always keep moving on. I may look back but I'll still look forward. I've learned that nothing can last forever. But while they're there you have to savor the moment. Everything can change in an instant. But you have to move on. You need the pain in life to really appreciate the joys. Everything can happen in an instant so enjoy it while it last.

Wonder how I ever made it 

AN: Ok I didn't put anything at the top of the page because I didn't want anyone to read anything before the story. I liked it. I cried when I wrote. I know it's not that sad but it is to me. I couldn't write a death fic or anything happy. You see my Uncle Jimmy just past away. I don't know what to do. I had sat with my Aunt Mar holding her while she cried. I couldn't cry then, I needed to be strong for her. But I'll miss him so much. I will miss the stupid way he would answer the phone. I'll miss him soo much. I'm sorry. It's just that well he meant a lot to me. I just needed to get some sap out. I'm sorry to have bothered you all with this but I couldn't help it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own anything. And all I do is either broken or doesn't work. 

Two Beds and A Coffee Machine is by Savage Garden

I love you all. And please cherish your relatives. You never know when they'll leave your life forever.

Aloh Dark


End file.
